How the Harpies ride brooms
by doomkitteh90
Summary: Ginny has just been accepted into the Holyhead Harpies, she gives Harry a demonstration. SMUT warning, M for a reason.


How the Harpies ride brooms

It was a hot late summer day; the owl carrying a heavy parcel bearing the seal of the Holyhead Harpies was finally nearing the end of its journey. The ramshackle house was in sight as the tired bird flapped its wings to gain altitude.

In the house however the mood was tense, for one in particular. Ginny Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, absent mindedly slipping on a cup of tea. Waiting was so damned hard, at this point she would be relieved to hear they rejected her, just so that way she'd know for sure.

For you see, Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts in May. While that was great it was what happened shortly before at the end of the last Quidditch match of the year against Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had won spectacularly, with Ginny, lead chaser and team captain, easily leading the game in scoring. After the match, and a certain post game score of a different kind with her visiting raven-haired and green-eyed boyfriend; she was approached by a scout for the Holyhead Harpies. The famous all witch Quidditch team that she had always looked up to when she was a little girl, when her brothers wouldn't let her fly, fearful of their mother's wrath if she had gotten hurt on their watch.

She had told her that she had potential and that she should come to try outs later on in June, When she went she found herself challenged in a way that she had never experienced, these girls were good. They seemed to know every move she was going to make before she even made it; the keeper blocked some shots in ways that Ginny thought were physically impossible.

She started getting better though, even scoring a few goals on the starting keeper, a feat which only a few of her competitors could manage; by the end she could hold her own with the best of them.

When the camp ended a week later, they told that the results of the camp, who made the team, who should work on it and try again next year, and who they thought should hang up their brooms for good, would be owled to them later in the summer.

And here she was, sitting at the table with her thoughts drifting to various things, waiting for a letter that might not even come today. She barely noticed her earlier mentioned boyfriend as he sat next to her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see his smiling face. "Still hasn't come yet?" Harry asked her.

She shook her head "No, I just wish it would hurry up, waiting for it is killing me."

It was, she was going over every move she made at the camp, what could she of done better, why didn't she see that opening? Trying to finds things she could have done better and wishing to whatever powers may be that she could redo the camp.

Unexpectedly, Ron came bursting downstairs with speed usually reserved for running away from spiders, or to a large meal. Hermione came down a moment after him, straightening out her clothes.

"Ginny, there's an owl coming." Ron said to her, not noticing his shirt was on inside out. "Hermione and I were…" he got red faced "anyway we were upstairs and saw the owl. It should be here soon."

Almost right on time, a large barn owl swooped through the window, and surveyed the room before landing on the table next to Ginny.

The package bore the Holyhead Harpies seal, with Ginevra Weasley on the cover. This was it, here in this box contained her future.

"It's here!" Ginny bellowed to the entire house and was soon greeted by her entire family.

"Go on Ginny, open it." Her mother said looking tight faced and hard to read, Ginny didn't know if she could, her hands were shaking so much.

Slowly she opened the envelope attached. She took out the parchment and read, the parchment shaking badly.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_It is our honor to inform you about your performance at the try out camp. You have been accepted to the reserve squad, rarely does one so young make the squad…_

It went on for a bit going over contract details and her duties on the reserve squad. At the end the hand writing changed to that of a more personal nature.

_PS: Miss Weasley your performance was outstanding, I would offer you a spot on the main team but we have no chaser openings on the main squad this year. However one of our starting chasers is retiring next year, if your performance on the reserve squad warrants such you will be moved to starting chaser next season. Enclosed in the parcel is your uniform and season tickets for your entire family. Report to main training camp on august 24__th._

_Best of luck,_

_Gwenog_ _Jones _

She couldn't believe it; she reread the letter three times to make sure, before turning to assembled Weasley clan, who were not pleased with the suspense.

"I got on the reserve squad!" she proclaimed. she barely heard the congratulations of her family as Harry picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard. Shocked by his actions, he was never very affectionate to her in front of her family; she was taken by the surprise but quickly began kissing him back.

It wasn't until the combined coughs of six Weasley men brought the couple back to earth that she realized that her hands had went to his arse out of habit, and his hands weren't exactly in an innocent location either.

Blushing they disentangled themselves to face the red faced Weasley clan, apart with Ron who somehow had turned light green.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was Saturday, Ginny really hadn't had much alone time with Harry, that kiss he gave her made the Weasley men loath to let them be in the same room together, or if so with heavy supervision. Despite Hermione and Fluer's best efforts to give them some alone time, they were out numbered and out gunned.

Especially since her mother would wail constantly how improper it was for witches to be Quidditch players. Ginny, in her mother's eyes, should be married, barefoot and pregnant by this time in her life. She also at the same time did her best to keep Harry and Ginny apart. Her mother would make up chores for Ginny to do, whenever she would have a free moment alone with him, wailing on about how unladylike her behavior around him was, and going on about how it was a wonder Ginny was still a virgin after seeing that. Ginny, knowing it would cause an even bigger mess didn't bother to inform her otherwise.

They had a date tonight, and if her family tried to be gits about it, they would find themselves staring down the business end of her wand. She was an adult for Merlin's sake, it was time they stopped treating her like she was ten.

She thought her brothers at least would be happy for her, but instead they chose to rail on the immoral lives some stars lead, fearful their sweet innocent sister would become a drug addicted, sex crazed maniac.

It was 7:00 on Saturday and Ginny was in her room that she shared with Hermione, getting ready for her date. Hermione was with her ranting about her recent fight with Ron. "I swear all we ever do is fight and shag, he never takes me anywhere, he'll only say he loves me after I suck his…"

"Hermione, please don't say the next word, I really don't want to know what my brother does in his spare time." Ginny interrupted before she lost her appetite, Harry was taking her to a nice muggle restaurant tonight.

"Sorry, anyways the Department of Magical Law Enforcement offered me a job, a desk job, I might add. I tell him and Ron goes on about how that isn't proper career for someone like me. I think he just doesn't want me to know what the boys in the auror department get up to. You know since Tonks there hasn't been one female auror? I bet the entire wall is covered with Playwizard and you probably can't see the floor from all the trash and who knows what they do down there." Hermione finally finished her rant.

"Tell me about it Hermione, my family thinks I'm going to go crazy and sleep with a whole Quidditch team or something. Now what do you think for tonight, black or red knickers?" Ginny replied while laying out the underwear on her bed.

"Is Harry going to see them?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"What I meant to say was which pair looks better on the floor?" Ginny got out before succumbing to giggles. Hermione joined her; it was good to let loose like this.

********************************************************************************************************************

They were finally sitting down at a nice muggle restaurant in London; she actually had to hex George after he claimed he had business in London too, followed them and proceeded to be an annoying git.

Her mother told them to be back by 9:30, which was hardly enough time to do anything, much less what she had planned after dinner. She was an adult now she could stay out as late as she wanted. She should stay out all night with Harry, turn Grimulad Place into their shag shack and not leave for a week, but that was pushing it.

It felt so good to have Harry to her self again, as they ate their romantic dinner, she fingered the concealed pocket in her dress that held her wand and a vial of 24-hour contraceptive potion she had gotten by discreet owl order. They had forgotten the birth control charm one time and Ginny spent a very worrying two weeks waiting for her period to come. She had never told him of this of course, he would have wanted to marry her right then and while she did want to get married and have children with him, that could wait until they were older.

Finally they left the restaurant, and with his arm around her they made it back to Digion Alley, enjoying the closeness and the chance to be normal. As they made it back to the Leaky Cauldron Harry resignedly kissed her one last time, before entering the last holdout of the Victorian era known as the Burrow. Smiling she grabbed the Floo powder, threw it on the flames, and said "number 12 Grimulad Place"

She gave a little wave as she watched Harry's shocked face as she disappeared into the swirling flames.

It was dark as she entered the kitchen from the fire, she took out and flipped her wand and the lights came on, and dug out her potion. She unstopped the vial and swallowed the contents, wincing slightly at the sour taste, before leaving the empty bottle on the table, label facing the fireplace.

She hurried up the stairs, ducking into her old room when she stayed there. She slipped out of her dress leaving her only in her sexy black knickers. She heard the fire roar to life again and heard Harry's voice "Ginny, where are you, come on, your mum will kill us if we're late."

"If you want to take me home, come and find me" she challenged, as she removed her bra, Harry still had trouble with them, it usually served as a mood killer, because most of the time he ended snapping her back with snaps.

Merlin she was wet, it had been a very long time since they could get away long enough for anything more than chaste kisses, hard to believe they had only been intimate a few times, with her in school and her family being the hawks they are, it was almost impossible to get away.

She laid on her old bed to wait for him, she knew she didn't have to wait long, but why not give him a show?

She slowly worked one hand down to her barely covered slit, before taking the last garment down to her ankles. She lightly brushed over her clit relishing in the feeling of pleasure it gave. She didn't want to do to much, just give a show he wouldn't forget.

She rubbed herself lightly and soon she heard footsteps draw near, she could tell he was right outside the door now, she smiled as she interested two fingers into herself calling out his name in low moan that she was sure was to get his attention. She closed her eyes and continued, rubbing her clit and moving her fingers in and out, beginning to climb the mountain towards her climax.

Ginny was never much of a masturbator, she could count the number of times which she had. One of the reasons was that Ginny was loud; she couldn't stop herself from moaning wantonly once she got worked up, by Harry or her fingers. This limited her 'alone time' to when she was sure no one was around.

Harry, from the times she had seen him in the throws of passion, was very quiet and usually grunted quietly when he came, unlike her squeal of rapture. She could sometimes only tell when he came by the feeling of his warm seed spurting inside her.

She let out another moan that the thought, wondering where Harry was and why he was taking his bloody time. Her fingers were good and all but they just didn't compare to the real thing.

She began rocking against her hand, trying to gain more contact, she was climbing steadily towards her peak, to far gone to care if Harry was watching or not. She was getting off one way or another. If he wanted to pass up the opportunity to have mind blowing sex to be "Mr. I doesn't want to break their trust, or I promised your family I would have you back" then he could suffer.

Lost in her sexual fog; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his voice. "There you are Gin, I'm enjoying the show but we really need to get back." He said while trying to hide a bulge in his trousers.

Again with the Mr. honorable thing, didn't he know how old that was? When they lost their virginities to each other on her 17th birthday, they were both drunk after George had spiked the punch with firewhiskey. Harry was positive that when they had woken up together with a massive hangover in a naked heap, that he had forced her into the whole thing.

He was going on about turning himself in for raping her, even though Ginny remembered that part of the night in vivid detail, and she definitely was an eager as he was, if not more. It took her ignoring the soreness and shagging him again, twice, to get him to believe her.

"Why? Why can't we just stay here? We're both adults and you know it's been a very long while…" she let the statement hover, but he picked up the meaning right away.

"Because your brothers will kill me if they knew what we do, and it will be a little hard hiding it if we spend the night together, and your mum made me promise to have you back and you know I hate breaking promises." He said with a sigh, she could tell he wanted nothing more than to take her right then.

She was tired of her family running her life, it was time she put her foot down, she was anxious from her the wind up she had given herself only to be denied release. "Harry, listen because I'm only going to say this once. They would never kick you out, and even though my brothers would not be happy, they wouldn't kill you, maybe tease you forever but that's not the point. If you're not going to help me out of the predicament I'm in, I'm going to finish myself and even if we do have time later to get away you'd had better get used to your hand, because that's all you'll be getting." She knew it was harsh but it had to be said.

She watched the reactions on his face as she finished her rant, he was struggling to make a choice and she could only hope he made the right one. While he decided, she would go back to what she was doing and hoped it would push him in right direction.

She moved her hand to her wet silt and plunged her fingers back into herself, while her thumb applied much needed pressure to her clit. Her orgasm began to rise again and this time she kept her eyes open to watch him.

They had never watched each other masturbate before, they hadn't done much anything more than feeling each other up under clothes, until her birthday, and if you start by going all the way, where do you go from there? It seemed pointless to go back and do what scared teenagers do.

Though she had taken to pleasing him to completion with her mouth, not because she liked the taste or anything; she just liked him lasting longer than a couple thrusts when they finally got to the main event. He had tried to return the favor once but the poor boy was hopeless at it.

She watched his face as she continued to please herself, adding back the hip motions as she fucked her fingers, a poor substitute when something better was so close. She began to moan and he continued to think, although she could tell he was more watching her than thinking, not even bothering to hide his bulge. It was obvious what his body wanted but would his mind listen?

She had closed her eyes again as the pleasure began to overwhelm her once more, her fingers continued to move at a rapid pace, bringing her ever closer to her peak, she began to press harder on her cilt, she was almost there…

Then she felt him grab her arm and hold it preventing her release once more, Ginny groaned with frustration. She wrenched her eyes back open and waited for the spots to go away, only to look up at his smirking face. She struggled to form a coherent thought after her near orgasm, her nerves were on edge and she didn't think she could take much more.

She was looking at him, waiting for his next move, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper opening. He had finally come around. She wasn't taking any time; she was on a hair trigger.

Wrenching her arm free she bolted up form the bed catching him by surprise, she quickly pushed him onto the spot she had vacated and began tearing at his clothes; somehow his shirt was unbuttoned and went flying across room, she hurriedly pulled his pants down, taking care not to harm his erection, she finally got them to his ankles and he kicked them off.

She lay off to the side of him, his clothed hardness pointing straight up, he was panting and he gave a groan as she removed the last obstacle between then. There he was, cock standing at full mast. She wasted no time and mounted him, time for a little payback first though; she grabbed his arms, effectively pinning him down.

She positioned herself over him, and began to grab his rod and rub it slowly against her now almost soaking opening, but not allowing it to enter her. She was going to show him how well she could ride a broom, but first she was going to make him beg.

"Gin, please" he whimpered, trying to thrust up into her, but she moved back and let him thrust into air.

"So, what have you decided?" she asked him in the most sultry a voice as she could muster, repining his hands with one of her own, while the other moved to continue its torture.

"Isn't it obvious?" he replied while trying to gain enough leverage to thrust inside her; he failed in this and gave another groan. She stopped rubbing him against her and began to stroke him slowly, gathering the clear liquid at the tip, and loving the way he throbbed warmly in her hand.

He bucked some more trying in vain to enter her, she responded by stroking him faster. He gave a pitiful whimper in response and stopped bucking. She stroked faster, like she read in one of the magazines her roommates at Hogwarts were always giggling at.

She stroked him, waiting for more of a response, but he had his eyes closed and was letting her bring him closer to release. She watched as his face took on that tell tale grimace as he tried to hold onto the pleasure for as long as he could, she knew she wasn't getting anything from him now, he was far too gone.

She quickly positioned her opening above him and using her hand to hold him still, sank down with fluid motion, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside her. She gave moan of pure delight at the feeling of him stretching her; he had opened his eyes and was staring at her wide eyed, grimace still firm on his face as he tried to hold off the explosion she knew was coming.

She let his hands free and he pulled her down to him, kissing everything he could reach. She went up, almost to where he would have slipped out of her and quickly brought herself back down again.

This apparently was the straw that broke the camels back; he gave a strangled cry into her neck and pulled her down even farther than she thought possible, orange and black hairs meshing obscenely. She smiled as she felt him pulse hard inside her, warmth flooding what like every fiber of her being, she closed her eyes and savored it, tensing her muscles to grip him and lengthen his orgasm.

After she didn't know how long he finally stopped pulsing inside her. He laid back on the bed panting hard; she felt him soften momentarily but soon he was back at full hardness.

Seeing that he had recovered, she began to move again, starting her third climb to her own peak, and by Merlin she had better reach it this time, or there would be hell to pay. Even though she wanted a response to her earlier question, what they were doing now was more than an answer and what they would do after would seal it.

Would they quickly dress, cast a few cleaning charms on themselves and try to make some lame excuse as to why they had missed her mother's strict curfew, or would they spend the night together, making love and cuddling and doing all the things they skipped in that one drunken night that changed everything between them?

Harry was helping her by trusting upward whenever he could, but mostly just enjoyed the ride, and letting her do all the work. The old bed was making all kinds of squeaking noises; she hoped the charms holding it up were still good, otherwise they would soon find themselves on the floor if they kept up their punishment on the frame.

Harry's hands kneaded her breasts, an intense look on his face, not the grimace of holding back release but trying to savor the feeling. She was quickly climbing again towards her rapture, making the noises that she couldn't help from making. Harry was silent as usual, but his eyes spoke much more than his mouth could. A fire danced within those emerald green orbs, a fire that only a select and lucky few got to see. She could lose herself staring into his eyes, but then she noticed where his eyes were pointing.

He was watching her impale herself on him, as his cock disappeared inside her, only to reappear a moment later covered in a slick sheen of juices and sweat and looking down she also saw the erotic sight.

Her orgasm was nearing once more but tentative after being denied twice, it was an amazing feeling now that they could take their time and really enjoy their moment. The times at Hogwarts and once in the Burrow's garden were rushed and overshadowed by the fact that someone could walk in on them at any second. One time she didn't even take off her skirt, he just pushed the kickers aside and took her on a desk in an empty classroom, a silencing spell the only defense from the crowds outside.

Remembering that time, their first at Hogwarts, when he was assigned as part of the auror force guarding the castle, to make parents feel safe sending their kids back after what happened the year before, sent shivers up her spine, knowing full well what would have happened had they been caught.

Keeping her hips pistoning down to meet his thrusts upwards, she leaned down and captured his mouth in an open and wet kiss, then he hit a certain spot inside her that made see stars, she tore her mouth from his and almost screamed in bliss.

Harry had taken the opportunity to take one of her small breasts in his mouth, sucking and nibbling, and rubbing his tongue around her hardened nipple. This was almost her undoing; her breaths were coming in short gasps as pleasure flowed through her body.

It didn't seem possible but she increased her speed, hammering down on him, a squishy sound added to the noise of their coupling, she was so close that wonderful feeling you get right before the wave crashes flooding her every nerve.

The wonderful suction on her breast stopped suddenly and cold air shocked her a bit but not much, she was far to gone to care. "I'm close" he said, just loud enough for her to hear.

Fearing another letdown, she grabbed his hand from her arse where it had been grabbing the lobes of flesh hard enough to leave a mark, and guided him to her clit, and together they pushed down hard on her little nub.

This was it, waves of pleasure spread throughout her body; she lost control of her muscles and as she screamed his name, her passage constricted around him; she faintly heard him cry out and for the second time she felt him release inside her, hot, wet and wonderful.

She collapsed on top of him, utterly spent; all she wanted to do was cuddle up to him and sleep. He didn't seem to have anymore energy and simply wrapped his arms around her as they waited for their heart rates to return to normal.

After she didn't know how long he recovered enough to get his wand from the table where it had luckily landed. If he cast a cleaning charm then that was that, back to the farce they played with her family.

He didn't cast a cleaning charm however, he pointed it at the door which had came ajar and it closed, he then pointed it at the mattress they were on and muttered an enlarging spell, the old double mattress turned into what must have been a queen size.

He took off his glasses and laid them on the table with his wand, knowing now wasn't the time for talk; she pulled the thin sheet up to cover them. He wrapped his arms around her and together they fell off into sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AN: My first smut fic, please tell me what you think; I might continue this with other fics on the same timeline. I also do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
